


Spellbound

by zenzenzence



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bisexual Mabel Pines, F/F, Hamilton References, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Two Witches and A Baby, Wicked References, mabifica, one act play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: One Act Play for my Creative Writing Class. Pacifica and Mabel are witches who both are promised the same First Born as payment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a One Act Play for my Creative Writing Class, so I figured why not include a subtle ship? :D
> 
> Characters by order of appearance:  
> John: In his twenties, down on his luck, desperate for love; Robin’s biological father.  
> Pacifica: In her twenties, a lesbian, a wealthy, pureblood witch who is pragmatic and serious.  
> Jane: In her twenties, musical fanatic; Robin’s biological mother.  
> Mabel: In her twenties, bisexual, a bubbly, idealistic witch known for her chaotic, unpredictable, well meaning spells.  
> Robin: First Born child of John and Jane (No Speaking Parts)

**Scene 1**

 

[Setting: An old, small, homely dinner shop in a small town in Oregon. It is just shy of midnight.  There is a heavy snowstorm heard faintly from outside. John is the only customer. He sits at a small, rickety table with just an empty plate and mug of coffee. He looks and smells like he hasn’t bathed in days. The check rests on the table, unpaid. The employees of the dinner are busy cleaning and ignore him. Christmas music is playing. A waitress slowly makes her way over to John.]

 

_ John: _ ( _ Whispering to himself. _ ) No, no, no, no. I don’t have enough money for this. I’m gonna be thrown out or arrested. What do I do? I have an important date tomorrow. ( _ Louder. _ ) I’m desperate - I’ll give anything!

( _ The lights suddenly flicker. The waitress heading to John’s table suddenly freezes. The snowstorm outside goes silent. The Christmas music cuts off. A mysterious, woman, Pacifica, enters the dinner and approaches John.) _

_ Pacifica _ : “Anything,” you say?

( _ John jumps out of his chair, alarmed. _ )

_ John _ : Hey! What’s going on? 

_ Pacifica _ : It would appear that time is frozen, can you not tell? ( _ She casually waves a hand at the frozen waitress, her wand visible. _ ) Worry not, mortal, I will reverse the effects in a moment. --

_ John _ : YOU did this? Why? What are you, a demon?

_ Pacifica _ : Oh, calm yourself, sir. I only wish to make a deal with you. And I am no demon. I am the humble witch Pacifica.

(She motions for John to sit. He sits.)

_ John _ : ( _ Confused _ .) A witch? But witches are ugly. You don’t look like a witch.

_ Pacifica _ : ( _ Laughs dryly _ .) You  _ flatter _ me, John. But yes, I am a talented witch. I have been watching you. I heard your desperate call for help---

_ John _ : You mean, about me having an important date tomorrow?

_ Pacifica _ : Yes. That. I can cast a spell in your favor, as long as you promise me something in return.

_ John _ : Really? You can get me money and have me impress my blind date?

_ Pacifica _ : Exactly. Is that all?

( _ Pause. Pacifica begins polishing her wand with a napkin from the table. _ )

_ John _ : I . . . I think so? Wait. What do you want from this, uh, business transaction?

_ Pacifica _ : Oh, nothing you need to worry about right now - just your first born for me to raise as my own.

_ John _ : My first born? Really? Don’t you think that is a little, well, cliche?

( _ Pacifica stops polishing her wand. They look each other in the eye _ .)

_ Pacifica _ : Is that a no?

_ John _ : ( _ Hastily _ .) NO! I mean yes! I mean - Um . . I mean I accept your offer! My first born is all yours, Miss Witch.

( _ Beat _ .)

_ Pacifica _ : Why so fast? Most people would refuse my payment.

_ John _ : Eh, I don’t really like kids. I’d be a terrible father. . . . Like my dad is. So I don’t really have anything to lose.

_ Pacifica _ : Fair enough.

_ John: _ If . . . If I may ask, ( _ Brief pause. _ ) Why do you want a child? Just? Can you, ahem, have your own?

Pacifica: ( _ She sighs _ .) If you  _ must _ be made aware, my betrothed and I have been together for years, and we want to start a family. My parents disapprove of our social class difference, so we have to . . .  _ Adopt _ , I suppose is the word you would use. This, acquiring one through a deal with a human, is the only way we can have a child together. It is . . . more common than you think.

_ John: _ Oh, alright. Sure, you can have all the firstborns that you want.

( _ They shake hands. Pacifica struts out the door, as the deal is sealed. Time unfreezes. John, surprised, pulls a large wad of cash from his pocket and lays it on the table with a smile. The waitress approaches John’s table. _ )

_ John _ : ( _ happily _ ) Will this cover the bill, madam?

( _ Lights dim, curtains close _ .)

* * *

**Scene 2**

 

[Setting: A short while later. A small studio apartment in a big city in Oregon. Posters and playbills from musicals, including  _ Wicked _ and  _ Into The Woods _ , cover the walls. The only significant furnature are a desk and chair, a ratty full sized mattress on the floor, a mini fridge, and an overflowing trash bin. It’s one in the morning. A desk lamp burns dimly. Jane sits at the desk in her pajamas, her laptop open to a lottery for Hamilton tickets. She hasn’t slept or showered in days. She keep hitting refresh on the webpage, clearly anxious.]

 

_ Jane: _ ( _ Impatiently.) _ C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon! I need these Hamilton tickets! I need to impress my blind date tomorrow! Oh, come on! ( _ She sits back in her chair, fingers clasped in pair. Pause. She glances up at the screen. _ ) No! Goddammit! They sold out . . . ( _ Jane slumps over to her bed and lays down in self-pity. _ ) I’d give anything for Hamilton tickets . . .  _ Anything _ .

_ (There’s a knock at the door. Jane reluctantly gets up and answers. A woman stands holding a pink wand and dressed in a loud, frilly purple dress.) _

_ Jane: _ ( _ Yawning _ .) Who is it?

_ Mabel: (Peppy. Wide-Awake. _ ) Hi! I’m Mabel! Did you say you want Hamilton tickets? I can help!

_ Jane: (Skeptical) _ Uh, were you just  _ spying _ on me, chick?

_ Mabel: (Laughs.) _ Oh, no. I’m just a humble witch passing by when I hear you say you’d give  _ anything _ for Hamilton tickets . . . Same, bi the way - Ha! Bisexuality pun! I'm hilarious! But yeah seriously, I'm here to help ― you look like you need it. ( _ Mabel poses dramatically _ .) Mabel the Magnificent, at your service!

_ (Jane yawns. She motions for Mabel to come in.) _

_ Jane: _ Well, I must be dreaming. Make yourself at home, Maple.

_ Mabel:  _ Actually, Jane, it’s  _ Mabel _ ―

_ Jane: (Sleepily.) _ Whatever, Glinda. Do your spell or whatever and get me those tickets so I can wake up from this dream.

( _ Pause.) _

_ Mabel: _ Sweet  _ Wicked _ reference! Love that musical!  _ (Jane and Mabel high five. Mabel lays on Jane’s bed on her stomach while Jane sits in her chair.) _ So, what’s the rush for these tickets, girly?

_ Jane: (Flustered.) _ I have a blind date tomorrow and I need  _ something _ to impress him with. I’m a, well, a boring person . . . ( _ Jane walks to her fridge. _ )

_ Mabel: (Excitedly.) _ Ooh! A blind date! That’s so exciting! I’ve started tons of my past relationships through blind dates! ( _ Mabel waves her wand around haphazardly as she rambles.)  _ Once I dated this vampire, he  _ sucked _ ― ha! And this other time, I dated this zombie who had a thing for  _ brains _ ― Oh my gosh, I just remembered that my betrothed once dated a phantom and she worked as a  _ ghost-writer _ . ( _ Laughing _ .) Oh man, I _ curse  _ myself. Get it? Because I’m a w―

_ Jane: _ ( _ Interrupting. Awkwardly. _ ) Do you need anything? Chips? Soda? Um, a throw pillow?

(Mabel sits up.)

_ Mabel: (Serious.)  _ Just your first born. . . 

_ (Beat.) _

_ Jane:  _ Uh . . . that might take a while. I don’t think I have that in my fridge.

_ Mabel: (Bubbly.)  _ Oh, I don’t need that  _ now _ , silly! Just, you know, eventually. It’s the price for the Hamilton tickets.

_ Jane:  _ Really? My non-existent first born? 

_ Mabel:  _ Of course! You did say you’d give  _ anything _ , right?

_Jane: (Considering.)_ Well, you aren’t wrong. And I’ll probably never get married anyway. But why do you want a child?

_ Mabel: _ This is the only way my betrothed and I can have a baby. My betrothed is a Pure Blood, you see, and I’m considered a Mutt because I’m a quarter human. Social class drama and all that. ( _ Sadly _ .) We  _ really _ want to raise a child together.

_ Jane: _ Well, okay, why not? It’s all a dream anyway. Sure, you can have my first born in exchange for Hamilton tickets.

_ Mebel: _ Great! No take-backs!

_ (They shake hands. Mabel laughs, spins around, and the lights flicker until she leaves the apartment. Jane finds two Hamilton tickets under her pillow. Lights dim, curtains close.) _

* * *

**Scene 3**

 

[Setting: Two years later. The large living room of a well-off suburban house in Oregon. A new, white couch is in the middle of the room, draped with an expensively soft blanket. Jane and John, married for a year and both looking much more put together and happier, enter with their newborn child, Robin, in a baby carrier held by Jane. They sit on the couch, Robin in Jane’s arms. John wears a suit. Jane wears fashionable and obviously expensive outfit.]

 

_ Jane: (Happily.) _ It’s so good to finally be home with our new baby, John, dearest. The nursery is ready for the night, but . . . oh, can Robin sleep in our room for tonight? I don’t want to sleep without our baby yet.

_John:_ _(Not listening.)_ Yes, yes, my love, anything for you. _(John checks his watch.)_

_ Jane:  _ My beautiful child, Robin Taylor Smith. The light of my life. Oh, I can’t believe I’m a mother, John.

_ John: (Impatient.)  _ I know, darling.

_ Jane: _ And you’re a father.  _ (John checks his watch.) _

_ John:  _ Yes, yes.

_ Jane:  _ And we are going to raise this child together  _ (John gets up from the couch and looks out the window)  _ and be a nice happy family ― John, what on earth has you so antsy? _ (She sets down the baby in the carrier.)  _ What’s wrong?

_ (John clears his throat, taps his foot from anxiety. He checks his watch again, goes to Jane, taking her hands.) _

_ John: _ Okay. So. Jane, my love, my everything, my soulmate. I need to tell you something.  _ (She nods.) _ It’s, um, about Robin.  _ (Pause.)  _ You see, I ―

_ (The lights flicker. There is a knock on the door. John answers. Pacifica enters.) _

_ Pacifica:  _ Hello, John. It’s been so long. I’m glad you haven’t forgotten your promise to me.

_ John: (Nervously)  _ Oh, ha ha, Pacifica, you’re here so soon. We haven’t even taken Robin upstairs yet. . .  _ (Jane goes to stand near John.) _

_ Jane: (Suspicious.) _ John . . . who is this woman?

_ John: _ J-Jane! This is Pacifica, an old, uh, an old business associate of mine? Pacifica, this is my wife, Jane.

_ Pacifica: _ (Cooly, professional.) Charmed.

_ Jane:  _ The same to you . . . ?

_ (They shake hands. Pacifica turns to John, waving her wand.) _

_ Pacifica:  _ Is the baby ready, John? I don’t have all day.

_ Jane: _ ( _ Alarmed.)  _ What do you mean,  _ Is the baby ready _ ? Where are you taking my precious Robin? John!

_ John:  _ Honey bunches, that’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. You see, I ―

_ Jane:  _ Yes?

_ (He takes a deep breath, places his hands on her shoulders.) _

_ John: _ The night before we met, I miiiight have promised my first born child to a witch in exchange for our date going well . . . as well as some cash. . . . And Pacifica here is that witch.

_ (A pregnant pause.) _

_Jane:_ _(Furious_.) You WHAT? _(She pushes her husband away.)_ You ― You BASTARD! You have the NERVE to promise MY CHILD to some WITCH in exchange for CASH? And to have a stupid blind date go well? Does that mean my love for you is fake? _(She turns to Pacifica.)_ Oh, and _you._ So you want my baby. Do you want my husband too, bitch?

_ Pacifica: (Calmly.) _ First, it’s  _ witch _ ; don’t curse in front of your newborn; it’s rude. And second, no, thank you. I’m a lesbian.

_ (John’s mouth falls open in surprise. Jane throws her hands up in the air.) _

_Jane:_ ( _Exasperated._ ) This is just great! I cannot believe ―

_ (The lights flicker. Mabel enters.) _

_ Mabel:  _ Heyo! It’s Mabel the Magnificent! The Lovely Matchmaker Witch that got you those Hamilton tickets in exchange for your first born, remember that, Janie? ( _ Jane, John, and Pacifica stare at Mabel in shock _ .) Oh  _ hey _ , Pacifica! What a surprise! I thought you were working! How you doin’? (Mabel winks and poses flirtatiously.)

_ Pacifica: (Fondly, smiling.)  _ Hi, Mabel. It’s good to see you.   
_ Jane: _ Do you two . . . know each other?

_ Mabel: _ Yep!   
_ Pacifica: _ We met at a Wizarding Boarding School in Transylvania a long time ago.

_ Mabel:  _  We are getting married!

_ John: _ Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone. Jane, you promised our first born for  _ HAMILTON TICKETS _ ? ( _ Jane nods hesitantly _ .) How could you ―

_ Jane:  _ Hey, I thought that was a dream! I really wanted to see Hamilton, okay? And why are you complaining? You enjoyed it!

_ (Robin starts crying.) _

_ Mabel: _ Ooh ooh oooh! I call first dibs!  _ (She runs to the carrier on the couch and holds the baby in her arms. Pacifica follows her slowly, smiling.)  _ You are so cute! I’m going to take such great care of you! I’ll teach you all my favorite spells, like making stuffed animals that sneeze confetti! You’ll have such a great life in Transylvania!

_ (Robin stops crying. Pacifica gently pats Robin’s head. John and Jane are seen silently bickering in the background.) _

_ Pacifica:  _ Um, Mabel, I was promised custody by John.

_ Mabel: _ Well, I made a deal with Jane, soooo. ( _ She bumps Pacifica’s shoulder good naturedly _ .)

_ Pacifica: (Pondering.) _ Does this happen often?

_ Mabel: (Laughing.)  _ What? Two beautiful, talented witches getting promised the same first born? Don’t think so.

_ (Pacifica gently takes the baby from Mabel.) _

_ Pacifica: _ The baby is really cute.

_ Mabel:  _ I know!

_ (They smile at each other.) _

_ Pacifica: (Hopeful, but hesitant.)  _ Do you . . . would you like to share custody with me?

_ Mabel: _ And you mean like, raise Robin together?  _ (Pacifica nods.) _ O.M.G. Yes! I would love that so much! We would be a family!

_ Pacifica: _ Exactly. A baby needs two parents.

_ Mabel: (Adding on.) _ Two parents that are in love!

_ Pacifica: (Laughing.) _ That too.

_Mabel:_ Then let’s go!  ( _They head for the door._ ) John, Jane, we are leaving with the baby now! ( _Pause. John and Jane continue their argument, having not heard them._ ) _Bi_ the way -- Ha! Bisexuality jokes, I’m hilarious -- I hope your marriage works out!

_ Pacifica: _ Come on, love.

_ (They exit with the baby. Lights dim, curtains close.) _

 

**The End**


End file.
